creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crazy Woodcutter
It was Halloween, I was going to school and my sister Emily was with me at that moment when we are walking the street I see like a teenage boy looking at me. I says to my sister "Did you see him?"waiting for her to answer, "Who?" she replied to my question, I look where the boy was standing, but he wasn't there anymore then I look at my sister with shock did I imagine things. My mind was racing did I really see that boy, but I was unsure of what I really see today and of course I decide that it was just my imagination or something but it was something strange about that boy and I don't know what it was. Of course classes was boring as usual, I didn't get any attention to the teacher who's speak since it was a math class I was looking to the window and I swear during the class I see the same boy who was in the street earlier, but I see that in his right hand he was holding an object which look like an axe. "What the hell its that?" I yelled and disturb the classes as the teacher look at me and say "A problem mister Hamilton," I look at my teacher still looking at the window then shake my head and says "No, Everything fine," that's was a lie because I didn't want anyone else to panic if I tell the truth. The class then continue, and I was looking at the window again lost in my thought, Class was finally over and I was shaking because of the vision I see of that boy he was not normal because two parts of his body was missing his nose and his mouth. I didn't tell anybody about this boy, because everyone will think that I am crazy or something like that, I really need an answer which's that boy and why he carried an axe like that in his right hand, I just hope someone will answer my question later. I tried to find something from the library to look at some books, when I heard foot steps coming my way, I tried to hide as the steps came closer, I see the silhouette of the boy who came in my direction I can see the axe very clearly as he was close he was wearing old clothing and when I look at his face I notice that his nose and mouth was not there only a bloody half of his face. I scream when I heard someone who says "Are you crazy young man, it's a library here!"I look up to the woman and see that the boy vanished, "Sorry,"I says to her a bit confuse, I was sure that he was there again, after school I wanted some answers and maybe someone can help me with it.Of course I was walking the street when passing in front of my friend house full of decoration for Halloween, I knock at his door and open it, I was a bit pale after that encounter with that boy and my friend also noticed it. "Dude what's wrong?" he says looking at me when I got pale, I then look at him and says "I just encounter a boy with the half of his face cut off and an axe on his hand!"the eyes of my friend widened when I says it he was scared like he knew it will happen, "So you encounter the Crazy Wood Cutter,"he says to me as I look at him, and says "The what?". My friend then take me to the kitchen and show me some old news papers that was in his basement for long time, "It was a tragic story and my grandparents always told me about it," says my friend as I still look at the boy on the picture, I also found an old diary with some pages written on while the other pages was blank. Gabriel was a good boy he was the older of four children, he had three sisters who was years after him he never had problem and was loved by everyone in his village, he always helped his father with the chores that he do and always play with his sisters when he also have time like play to hide and seek and tickling them and laughing with them. He was always nice to everyone of his town and have a couple of friends around him, of course he was happy, and he thought nothing will get bad to him that's what he always says to everyone. But when Gabriel was walking in the street, he heard a conversation it was two boys of his school, they says in front of him that he was a strange boy that he always wear a beanie over his head and wear strange clothes, of course he get bullied by these two boys when he finally confronted them, they beat him up and mocked him the teachers and other students did nothing to help him, when he finally get on his feet he went home.When his parents sees him with a black eye and completely beaten up, they tell him what happen, Gabriel says nothing keeping it to himself, he knew that his parents wanted to help him and just wonder what is going on, but Gabriel angrily pushed them away and go to his room slamming the door leaving his parents and sisters speechless by his attitude. After he was in room Gabriel was feeling that he was now alone and he was angry, he didn't want to help anyone or play and stay in his room and doesn't speak to anyone, he was feeling that something wasn't right and his family did also feel that he had change, one day while he was still in his room he became to hear voices and these voice not very friendly and want him to do bad things, at first Gabriel ignored it and when the days was going and he finally walk outside he sees that the people are talking very badly about him. That make him very furious, and he walk away, when he was going to the woods he wanted to have some space for himself, but then the voices came back again Gabriel tried to ignore it, but they grew stronger that he then make an evil laughter because he does feel that he was not the same anymore and became crazy. One night when he was at his house that's where things got really bad, it was halloween night Gabriel decide that he's going out of his room and go to the shed where his father hide all of his tools, Gabriel then took an axe and he enter his house going upstair right to his parents room, his mother then sees him and was about to scream when she sees the axe, but Gabriel put a hand on her mouth and dismembered her then came the turn of his father, after killing his parents he was going to his sister's room and killed them in the morning the people of the village who didn't heard from the family decide to go to the house.Its when they sees what happen Gabriel was covered in blood and dragged the dismembered bodies of his family outside his house, the people of the village got very angry and wanted teach Gabriel a lesson, they then attacked him and beat him just before take the same axe that he used to cut off his mouth and nose and leaving him for dead. Of course that day he became an evil spirit who will kill anyone in his way, he still have the axe on his right hand and he is of course looking for victims who will cross his way. "Why didn't you tell me?"I says to him,"Because everyone thought that was just a myth while my entire family knew it wasn't a myth," says my friend as I leave his house and walk in the street to my house I was shock. My family turn right at me looking at me with worry eyes, "What's wrong big brother?"says my sister to me as I'll try to tell them, "Aww come on you know its just a myth he's not real," says my father looking at me as my mother nod, I wanted to insist unfortunately nobody would believe me, I walk into my room thinking that it was just all in my head and I relax on my bed it was almost dinner time when I heard my parents and sister screams, I came out my room to get downstair when stop in horror as I discover the dismembered corpse of my family, I heard a evil laughter from behind I turn around and Sees the boy walking at me with his axe. Category:Halloween Category:Murder Category:Ghosts Category:Beings Category:Tragedy Category:Dismemberment